Starlight
"I'll burn you with the heat of the stars!" Starlight is the unique major of ascension, being created by InkyDaPlayer#0536, it is currently the only standalone form created by a player during the legends collab, learn more about it here. Moveset *'Z - Galactic Decimator' **Starlight rises onto the sky and shoots a blue ball, and on impact, it explodes and opens up into a ring. This ring expands and, after a few seconds, explodes for decent AoE damage. *'X - Embodiment of All things' **Starlight stomps the ground with a foot full of energy, creating a blue-and-white spiral 3 times, enforcing over the previous. It's auras radiate off of it, dealing high damage. Afterwards, the move leaves Starlight vulnerable for a decent amount of time. *'C - Crossfire' **Starlight rises into the air and starts blasting fireballs towards the cursor. They explode on contact and deal huge damage. *'V - Complete Breakdown' **Starlight raises his arms towards the sky, as energy begins to spread out around him. The area around him begins to swell with power, and shockwaves spread through the area. While standing near Starlight, this will deal m damage over time. Trivia * The form was created by InkyDaPlayer#0536 through silent glitcher: legends collab', ''learn more 'here. * Originally, the form's name would be Air, but it was changed to Starlight for no actual reason. * Inky had a serious problem when creating the article, he overwrote the save containing the moveset of starlight, which means that for a certain period of time, the moveset of starlight was unknown. * Starlight was originally made to be an alternate for unknown or a major for it. Lore Starlight is temporarily considered non-canon due to the inconsistencies in its lore, if you'd like to, please re-write it! inky no fixin it, write it, the aspects are: the farm (prob), he is a hybrid hybrids are impossible as told by Dizzy, where he is resting waiting for silence's return, and other things you may add -inky A must-read tale of unsustainable agriculture, homeschooling, urban sprawl, and staring up into the heavens. - Avix_G (Avixonwiki) Everyone used to laugh at the small kid who doesn't talk much and always sits in the back of class. One day, he showed up at school as usual, but with the exception of a few mysterious implements on his back. As soon as he walked through the classroom doorway, the students burst into ridicule of monumental proportions. Starlight ran out the door, hid in a storage room, and cried. He would remember that day for the rest of his life. Starlight is a relatively modern Star Soul and is much younger than cosmic presences such as Destiny, Equinox, and Rainbow. He was born during a time when Alpha City and similar places were cities surrounded by suburbs and vast rural areas. Today, the cities have sprawled to the point where they are effectively one big city, with lines drawn on maps serving as the only indications of the contrary. Many years before Starlight was born, his parents moved to the city from the countryside. After the third year of crop failures in the region (which later was blamed on either intensive farming or effects of a malevolent Star Soul, depending on who one asks,) the couple decided that they could not stay on their farm and so went to Alpha City to search for work. With perseverance and dedication, Starlight's father rose upwards in society and became a renowned businessman. Starlight's mother served as second-in-command of the family business. Some years later, Starlight was born. By all accounts, he was a happy, regular child. He was enrolled at a prestigious school until age 10, when an event occurred which changed his life. About a month after his 10th birthday, he woke up, got out of bed, and began his daily routine. However, upon looking in the bathroom mirror, he panicked and called for his parents. Somehow, mysteriously, Starlight had gained a glowing halo behind his head and a set of wings on his back. That school day was the worst in young Starlight's life. His "friends" wouldn't stop laughing at him and mocking him. When his parents picked him up that afternoon, he was miserable. After some deliberation, Starlight's parents decided that he couldn't stay at the school. He whined a bit, but was generally too miserable to think much of the situation. In an unprecedented move, Starlight's father stepped down from his job to homeschool him. His mother assumed command of the company. Starlight's father felt that he was in some way responsible for his son's fate. He could not explain it to himself or others, but he felt that he had a duty to take care of his son. Perhaps he believed that he had put too much focus on his business. For the next seven years, Starlight and his father lived on a farm near the original plot which was sold decades ago. Alpha City had grown noticeably since then, and a jagged grey line was beginning to creep its way along the horizon, but for the most part Starlight enjoyed all the aspects of rural life. He learned how to raise animals and operate farm machinery, developing an appreciation for simple life away from the hassles of the big city. Starlight came to appreciate the majestic view of the night sky which he never had an opportunity to see in Alpha City. Each evening, he would climb up to the roof of the farmhouse, lay on his back, and stare at the sky as it gradually faded to darkness interspersed with pinpoints of light and bands of fuzzy glow. Unfortunately, when Starlight was 17, his father fell off a horse and died because a rock impaled him when he fell. Starlight was devastated, but since he was older now, he was better able to cope. For the next few years, Starlight lived alone on the farm property and lived a quiet life of tending to crops and gazing at the night sky. As he matured, he gained a better understanding of himself and his motives. The mysterious power within him changed and adapted in response, becoming more consistent and definite in color. More importantly, as the years went by, Alpha City grew bigger and bigger. Eventually, his farm became a pocket surrounded on four sides by imposing skyscrapers. 20 years after he arrived on the farm of his childhood, real estate developers forced Starlight out in order to build a new shopping mall. Filled with a sense of injustice and a longing for the good old times, Starlight adopted his current name and vowed to do whatever he can to protect the rural idyll which had shaped much of his life. Today, when he is not writing articles about the excesses of urbanization, he is sitting in a rocking chair on a balcony in one of countless high rises in Alpha City. From his vantage point in the heavens, he silently judges youngsters who cannot understand the wondrous life he has lived. If only they would listen to a "grumpy guy obsessed with stars." Category:Forms Category:Has Lore Category:Custom Forms